


Mishappenings of a College Party

by loonaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND KIYOKO, Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Akaashi and Kenma are besties, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Shirabu, And Ushijima, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Crack, Drinking, Everyone else is a skater boi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting high, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Heartbreak, Iwaizumi Hajime in Denial, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Mentions of Sex, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Musician Semi Eita, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa is a barista, Protective Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Semi is in a band, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Smoking, So Is Hana, So are Atsumu and Oikawa, So is Sakusa, Suna Rintarou is high, Suna is high all the time, Swearing, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Ushijima Wakatoshi Being an Idiot, Ushijima and Oikawa have a weird friendship, Why'd you only every call me when you're high?, and bokuto, and kuroo, and osamu, bEstIe vIbeS oNly, hooking up with your roommate, kissing your childhood friend, kissing your crushes brother, many ships, the room smells like weed, there tags are so out of order, what is Tanaka on?, where's my juul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaker/pseuds/loonaker
Summary: What will happen when a group of skaters, a band, and a few baristas get together at a party?chapters are short because I am used to writing around 1000 word chapters on Wattpad
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> *Kuroken is the main ship because I have an unhealthy obsession with it* 
> 
> Kenma is literally the protagonist 
> 
> The captains are all best friends - Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Ushijima, and Terushima
> 
> The skaters - Terushima, Atsumu, Tanaka, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Suna, Tendou, Kenma, and Akaashi 
> 
> The Misfits (the band) - Semi, Sakusa, Kiyoko, Kuroo, and Bokuto
> 
> The baristas - Oikawa, Ushijima, Shirabu, Osamu, and Hana
> 
> Ships:  
> Kuroken  
> Bokuaka  
> Iwaoi  
> Matsuhana  
> Sakuatsu  
> Osasuna  
> Semishira  
> Ushiten  
> Tanaka x Kiyoko  
> Terushima x Hana
> 
> Roommates:  
> Kenma and Akaashi  
> Kuroo and Bokuto  
> Oikawa and Atsumu  
> Iwaizumi and Matsukawa  
> Terushima and Tanaka  
> Hanamaki and Shirabu  
> Sakusa and Ushijima  
> Osamu and Suna  
> Semi and Tendou  
> Hana and Kiyoko

Kenma and Akaashi had been friends since middle school. They had been through so much together. Standing up to each other’s bullies, crushes and boyfriends and girlfriends that ended in heartbreak, mental breakdowns that resulted in helping Kenma dying his hair and at home piercings, being each other’s first kiss for practice, and so much more. Now they were going to college together. 

Luckily for them, they found a college that had classes for both of their professions. But not only that, there was a friend who was waiting for them there. Bokuto Kotarou, who was a year above them, had gone to the same school as them in high school and was actually pretty close to them both. The older boy also had a thing for a certain black haired male back in his senior year. Not that it was obvious but he did through some hints that a fake blonde was able to pick up and teased the dark haired male about it. 

\---

“Was that the last one?” 

Kenma turned his friend, “Yep. Let’s get out of here before we both change our minds.” 

A puff of air came out of the other boy’s nose as a laugh. Kenma and Akaashi had packed the last box of Kenma’s clothes into the back seats of the other’s minivan, surprisingly being big enough for both of their belongings. Neither of them was mentally prepared to leave their hometown, but both also wanted to get out of there. 

Akaashi slid into the driver’s seat and Kenma into the passenger. Kenma huffed and slumped against the car’s window. He huffed again looking in the mirror as his house started to fade into the distance. The other tapped his patted his leg a few times before talking, “I know that you’re pissed about your parents, but cheer up. We can get coffee if you want?” 

He was a sucker for coffee or anything that had caffeine in it. A little smile appeared and he turned his head to face his friend, “Yes please.” 

Kenma’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see a text from none other than Bokuto. 

____________

Koutarou: HEY KEN KEN  
Koutarou: do you and kaashi want help moving in??

Ken Ken: If you dont mind that would be great 

Koutarou: its not a problem:)  
Koutarou: my roommate can help and it will go by faster!

Ken Ken: Thanks kou  
____________

"You excited to see Bokuto-san?" Kenma asked with a grin on his face as he impersonated Akaashi's voice and looked around for the aux cord. Even though Akaashi denied it, Kenma could tell that he felt something towards the older boy. Bokuto asked about Akaashi a lot, even though he had his number, he was too awkward to ask him how he was. It's not like they didn't text each other every so often but there was still some awkwardness with liking each other, even if they were too dense to realize.

"I mean yeah he's my friend. But I doubt we'll actually see each other that much." He was trying so hard to suppress the smile that was appearing on his face. There was no point in trying to hide it because he knew how observant Kenma was and there was no doubt that Kenma could see it in the corner of his eyes as he kept searching for the lost cord.

Kenma finally found the aux cord that was tucked under his seat and giggled a bit, "Well, Koutarou said that he and his roommate are going to help us move out stuff in." he said as he plugged his phone in and started playing Faster Car by Loving Caliber.

I've been feeling so small  
Watch the clock ticking off the wall  
But tonight I'm letting it go  
Spend my coin for show

There was no point in hiding it anymore. He was thrilled to see him again. His crush on the boy was resurfacing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was a giant smile on his face and Kenma noticed it and chuckled.

I'm gonna be myself  
Or I can be someone else  
No one's stopping me now  
I'm gonna skip my breaks  
I'm gonna make mistakes  
I just wanna feel alive  
It's just what I do when I'm out so

"We can stop here for coffee." Akaashi pointed to the Dunkin' Donuts before turning in, purposely ignoring the fact that Kenma was smiling sadistically beside him.

Try not to hold me down  
Feel alive, when I'm in this town  
Look at those beautiful stars  
I wanna drive a faster car


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will either be about the twins and Suna or Iwaizumi and Matsukawa

“Hey, Kuroo. You’re gonna help me help my friends move their stuff in.” He turned to his friend who was sprawled out on his stomach on his bed watching something on his computer. Bokuto had just finish texting Kenma offering to help him and Akaashi. 

Kuroo grunted, “Sorry Bo, too busy simping over skater boys.” Not even taking his eyes off the screen.

“Come on,” Bokuto pouted, “It’s Akaashi and his best friend. I haven’t seen either of them since I graduated and I promised Kenma that we would help them.” 

Kuroo didn’t budge or say another word. He was too busy watching Sk8 the Infinity and simping over Langa. But then Bokuto thought of something that would get him to help. Maybe using Kenma to get Kuroo’s attention. He knew his friend had a thing for smaller guys. 

“Ya know, Kenma has long hair and he would skate back in high school. He might still but I guess we’ll never know if we don’t go over there and help them.” Bokuto dramatically said as he flopped onto the bean bag chair in Kuroo’s room. 

Now he had his attention. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. Real life skater boy or a 2-D one? He was starting to give into Bokuto’s teasings. He paused his computer and looked over the giant man on his bean bag chair. “What’s he like?” 

Bokuto grin maliciously and stared his friend straight in the eyes. He knew exactly what to say to get him to comply. “About 5’7, skinny body, has blonde dyed hair and an undercut. Likes to play video games and skateboard. Sassy and sarcastic attitude but can be really nice. I can show you a picture if ya like.” 

Kuroo tried controlling himself but he knew he was going to give in. He sighed. “Show me and I’ll help.” 

___

He breathed in heavily as he pulled up to the building. It was just now hitting him that he was starting college and he was going to see Bokuto for the first time since the older boy graduated. He was internally freaking out. He looked over thinking that Kenma was just as nervous as he was. Nope, he was wrong. Kenma, the one who is usually full of anxiety, was slouched in the seat of the car completely calm. 

“You nervous to see Kou?” Kenma asked not even turning his head to look at Akaashi who was still freaking out, “I can feel the gay radiating off of you.” 

“I hate you somethings.” 

Kenma snorted and got out of the car followed by Akaashi. Both walked around the trunk and opened it carefully making sure no boxes fell out. 

“HEY HEY HEY!” 

Oh shit. That was all that Akaashi could think. He turned his head and there he was. Bokuto was walking towards him with a huge smile on his face. He internally freaking out again. Bokuto had gotten a lot bigger since the last time he saw him. Granted that it had been over a year ago but still. And by bigger he means beefer. Akaashi liked beefy guys, and Kenma knew this. Which was probably why he was grinning like a maniac beside him.

Akaashi was too busy looking at Kenma and freaking out to realize how close Bokuto had gotten until he was pulled into a hug. Warmth covered his body as a pair of muscley arms wrapped around his torso. Panic was turned into comfort in almost an instant. The last time he had been hugged by Bokuto was at his graduation. “Kaashi, I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you too, Bokuto.” Kenma snorted again and Akaashi then realized that he dropped the honorific. The sound caused Bokuto to unlatch from Akaashi and turn around to attack the other boy. Before Kenma could say anything in protest he had been picked up off the ground and swung around like a rag doll. “Kenma!” 

“Oh, this is my roommate,” finally putting Kenma down, “Kuroo.” 

It was Kenma’s turn to internally panic. But he hid it way better than Akaashi did. Aside from the eyes that looked at the tall stranger up and down, he showed no signs of panic. Which was really good in situations likes these. 

A large hand was extended towards Kenma, “Hey. You must be Kenma.” 

Kuroo’s signature smirk was what broke Kenma’s cover of calm and cool. Kenma was not one to fall for a guy at first glance but he had to admit that he was painfully attractive. Like way out of his league attractive. His eyes were now wide as he shook the hand of a very attractive man. “Yeah. Uh, hey-”

“Are those skateboards I see?!” Bokuto interrupted with excitement over a box that had Kenma and Akaashi’s skateboards along with some other miscellaneous items from both of them. Kenma turned his head and mentally thanked him before he could embarrass himself in front of Kuroo. “You guys still skate?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Akaashi answered before Kenma could, “Do you know if there is a skate park close to compass?” 

Bokuto shook his head up and down as he started grabbing the box out of the car. “I can’t wait to see you guys skate again. And I bet Kuroo would like to join and watch you guys too.” He gave a smug look to Kuroo who wanted to flip him off. 

Kenma’s head turned back to Kuroo, “You skate?” 

Bokuto interrupted again, “Nope, but he has an obsession with watching Sk8 the Infinity and simping over Langa.” There was a shit eating grin on his face as he outed his best friend. Instead of saying anything back to prevent him from embarrassing him in front of Akaashi he just flipped him off. He would rather watch Bokuto embarrass himself without the help of Kuroo. 

“Kenma does too.” It was Kenma’s turn to flip off his friend, “Fuck off Keiji.” 

Bokuto erupted with laughter before telling everyone to grab boxes and get inside. 

“Oh and Kenma, you weigh like 10 pounds. You should eat something.” 

Kenma scoffed, “I do eat.” 

“Bullshit Kenma.” 

“Fuck you Akaashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Wattpad @ loonaker 
> 
> I will be posting smaller chapters on here than I will on Wattpad and this won't be posted on there for a while because I am saving it.


End file.
